What They Really Want
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Raven and Robin, it seems as if Raven loves Beast Boy and Robin likes Starfire, but who do the really want? :paring RobRae StarCy:
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Here's my first Teen Titan's fic**

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS

Chapter One

Robin sat alone in the dark in his room.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked

"Leave me alone Star." Robin said, Star was the last person he wanted to see now

"Robin, we are all worried, even friend Raven."

Robin looked up.

"R-Raven?"

"Yes, she was the first to say something was troubling you."

"Well, Star she has powers, she can feel everyone." Robin said

"I know, but she said this time her feeling for you was very strong." Starfire said "Is that good or bad?" She added at the look on Robin's fcae.

"Good, Star, it's good." Robin said smiling

"So Robin, will you come out of your room and join us for lunch?"

"Sure Star."

Starfire and Robin walked out of Robin's room and back to the table, where all but Raven were sitting.

"Where has Raven gone?" Starfire asked

"She was here a second ago, B.B you see her leave?" Cyborg asked

"Nope, didn't even notice she was here at all. Can I eat now?! I'm starving!" Beast Boy said

"Yes Beast Boy, you may eat, I will go look for friend Raven." Starfire said

"No Star, we'll _all_ go look for Raven." Robin said

"Awwww!" Beast Boy said "Come on Robin!"

"Beast Boy, Raven is more improtant then your stomach."

"Rob's right, we need to go look for Rea, then you can eat, alright Beay Boy?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, I guess."

Robin and Starfire looked around the tower first.

"Raven! Raven! Raven, are you here?" Starfire called

"I don't think she's here Star." Robin said

"Then where has she gone?"

"I don't know Star, I don't know."

"Rob! Star! You'd better get out here! We found Raven." Cyborg said through Robin's communicator

"Right we'll be right out. Come on Star!"

Robin and Starfire raced outside.

"Oh my goddness! What has happend to Raven?!" Star excalimed

"We don't know, we just found her like that." Beast Boy said

Raven had cuts on her face and legs, and she wasn't moving.

"I want to know who did this." Robin hissed

"Don't worry Robin, we'll find the dude who did this, you can be sure of that." Cyborg said

**Ok now R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Robin, are you alright?" Star asked

"Yeah." Robin said, he was looking at Raven, and paying no attention to anything or anyone else.

"She will be fine. Cyborg is making sure nothing happens to her. Beast Boy is out searching for who or what did this to her."

"I know. I can't stand to see her like that." He turned his head

"Yes, her appereance isn't normal, and it is very hard seeing a friend in that condition. But Cyborg will make her better. I know he will."

"All he can do is hook her up to this and make sure she dosen't die. He can't make her better Starfire." Robin said

"Then she will get better on her own?" Starfire asked

Robin thought for a second. Could Raven get better on her own? Would she surrvive without the life support?

"I don't know Starfire. We'll have to wait, wait and see."

As if on cue Raven's eyes slowly opened.

"Friend Raven! You are alive and well!" Starfire said

"Yes, alive, well not so much." Raven said

"But at leat you are alive! Robin, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah. Raven, you ok?" Robin asked

Raven nodded.

"Cyborg! Raven is awake!" Starfire yelled, running off to find Cyborg

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"Do you know who or what attacked you?" He asked

"Yes,it was Blackfire." Raven said

"What?! Blackfire! She escaped again?!" Robin asked outraged

Raven nodded.

"Did you fight back agaesnt her?"

"Yes, but she was really strong, stronger then usual. I couldn't stop her. I tried teleporting out of there, but she must have done something so I couldn't. She knew about my weakness."

"She-she got you angry?"

Raven nodded again.

"Beast Boy, stop searching, we know who attacked Raven." Robin said into his communicator.

"Right, be back in a flash." Beast Boy said

"Cyborg, can you track Blackfire?"

"I'm on it Rob." Cyborg said he went to the computer "No! She's back on her planet."

"But I banned her from Tarrath. She cannot go there." Starfire said

"Well she's there."

"Ok Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star, go to Tarrath, and see if you can get Blackfire. I'll stay back with Raven." Robin said

"Yes Robin. We will go back to Tarrath and over throw my sister...again."

"Yeah, let's go Star,BB." Cyborg said "And Raven, take it easy for a while ok?"

Raven nodded.

"Robin, take care of her. We'll be back as soon as we can." Cyborg muttered to Robin

Robin nodded, and turned to see Cyborg,Star,and Beast Boy leaving the room.


	3. Chapter Three

wow, thanks to my reviewers here's chapter 3

Raven looked after the rest of the titans, then she stood up and headed for her room.

"Raven." Robin said

"What?" Raven asked coldly

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes. Now please, leave me alone."

Robin nodded.

"I know you liek him."

"Huh?"

Blackfire appeared before Raven.

"You."

"I have a name Raven." Blackfire said

"What did you mean 'I know you like him'?" Raven asked

"Robin, I know you like him."

"I do not."

"Oh come on Raven." Blackfire flew behind her "It's so obivous you liek him, and he likes you too, so you two lovebirds can live happily ever after."

"Shut up!"

"Oh Ravey, you aren't getting angry are you? You know what happens when you get angry."

Raven closed her eyes.

'Don't get angry, don't get angry, don't get angry.' She thought.

"You want to blow, I can tell."

"Leave...me...alone" Raven said slowly

"Just admit you like Robin, and I'll be on my way back to Tarrath, and let your little friends get me..again." Blackfire said

Raven really didn't like Robin (and yes she will later), but if it would get Blackfire out of hair...

"I..like...Robin."

"That's a good girl, well I'm off, bye-bye!" Blackfire flew out of the room, leaving Raven in range, and also leaving her connfussed.


End file.
